"Gucci Gang (Remix)" by Joyner Lucas
"Gucci Gang" is a song by American rapper Lil Pump which was released in August 2017. An unofficial remix by American rapper Joyner Lucas was released in December of the same year. Lyrics Intro Yuh, yuh, uh Woo, (Joyner), yuh, yuh, yuh, yup Pandora, Pandora, Pandora I don't really fuck with no... (yo) Chorus Gucci gang, Louis gang, Fendi gang, Dolce gang 'Sace gang, Prada gang, lot of gangs (Woo) I don't really fuck with no brand names (Woah) Joyner 'bout to go on a rampage (Ooh) They don't wanna see me let the chopper bang, yeah Get this bitch jumping like Shabba Ranks, ooh What's a Lil Pump to a rocket flame, yeah Turn your pink dreads into pocket chains (Woo) Verse All you new rappers don't be talkin' 'bout shit except doin' drugs Wonder how you got a name (Damn) Sippin' lean, takin' E, Percocets, Purple drank, Xanax, everything sound the same, fuck Bunch of drug addicts in the house of pain (Woo) Hope you niggas suffer til you pop a vein, yeah This shit made your mother wanna ovulate, yeah This shit make conductors wanna stop a train Gucci, Fendi, Louis, Prada, Dolce (Dolce) Back when I was broke and no one know me (Woah) I couldn't afford it and now that I got the money I don't even want this shit 'cause it ain't for me (Joyner) I always been myself, you don't know me (Woah) Yeah I was so depressed, I was lonely The man on the horse, all I had was Ralph Lauren Then I went and signed a deal and bought a pony (Woah) Yeah I'm taking it back and then I'm smacking you bitches and laughing And I'm killing them, hacking them, and sending your body right back to them You wonder what's happening I'm flipping new syllables, acronyms I guess I'ma practice it You fuckers are fucking embarrassing (Pow pow) You ain't gonna be happy when I'm on top and I'm gonna be popping All of you gonna be dropping like birds dropping all on your conscious All you niggas watchin I'm spittin', slap all on your coffin, R.I.P You lost and you fuckas sleepin' you're pillow talkin' (Pow pow pow pow) And you dream all day, that's per year (Per year) All you hoe niggas leave your purse here (Purse here) I am your favorite rapper's worst fear (Why?) Raised in the mud crying, dirt tears (Woah) Just a bunch of kids in the high chair Couldn't get a buzz even if you had lightyear Wouldn't get no love even if your heart's right here Niggas got guns so nobody want to fight fair, no Hit 'em with the Ric Flair and the suplex I ain't never been scared, bitch, I'm ruthless (Woo) Raised by the ghetto Know some gangs that'll get 'em Split 'em right down the middle like a fuckin' duplex Break a nigga toes, make 'em do the two-step Crib full of hoes, now I feel like Hugh Hef Got a bad stripper bitch, all we do is have sex And she love suckin' dick so I call her loose neck (Woah) Makin' a panic with my shit and I'm flippin' up banisters I'm ready to handle and dismantle and crush and vanish I hit 'em and send 'em into walls, then I got' em enchanted Then my fuckin hands that holdin the hammer bangin' and slammin' Killin' 'em in the ambulance, they dyin', they bleedin', they tremblin' I'm really sick and I got a stiff as a fuckin' mannequin I paint a picture a Picasso vision, all on my cellophane I got 'em swingin' they on my dick and grabbin my pants again Now, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco (Cinco) I ain't Spanish but I know the lingo (Lingo) Atlantic told me that my flow a hundred But my album ain't come unless I got a fuckin' single Well I don't give a fuck about no hit record I'ma just remix y'all shit and get big off it I'ma just murder every mother fucking beat while I'm dreaming of gettin' paid in my mother fuckin' sleep, goddamn Chorus Gucci gang, Louis gang, Fendi gang, Dolce gang 'Sace gang, Prada gang, lot of gangs (Woah) I don't really fuck with no brand names Joyner 'bout to go on a rampage, ooh They don't wanna see me let the chopper bang (Yeah) Get this bitch jumping like Shabba Ranks, yeah What's a Lil Pump to a rocket flame, woo Gucci gang, Fendi gang, Prada gang (Yeah) All you new rappers don't be talkin' 'bout shit except doin' drugs Wonder how you got a name, uh Sippin' lean, takin' E, Percocets, Purple drank, Xanax, everything sound the same, fuck Bunch of drug addicts in the house of pain (Bruh) And all you niggas suffer til you pop a vein, uh Gucci gang, Fendi gang, Prada gang (Woo) I don't really fuck with no brand names, yeah Why It Rocks # This remix murders the original and instead of saying the same word over and over again in the chorus, Joyner rhymes the song title with "(insert fashion brand here) gang". # Joyner has a very good flow. # The cover art is a good recreation of the original. Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Remixes